I'll Take A Veggie Burger with a side of Angst
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: "I DON'T LIKE SAM MANSON, AND I NEVER WILL!" DxS fluff in this kinda angst one shot. Don't worry, knowing me, its not all angst! The end you will enjoy... I hope! XD Anaways, Read and Review!


**Hi everyone! I DO NOT OWN DP! Anaways, enjoy this slightly agnsty one shot! If you know my style, you know the angst is not gonna last forever! XD Enjoy!**

"Are you sure that Danny likes me?" I asked uncertainty. Tucker nodded vigorously.

"I am positive! He looks at you across the room all the time! See, like right now!" Sam looked up from her usual lunch table spot to see Danny talking to his friends, with a kinda mad look on his face. He seemed to get madder as his friends continued to interrogate him. Sam glared at tuck.

"Ya see? Not staring!" she said as she stabbed her fork into her salad. Tucker just smiled at her.

"He's just too proud to admit it... Besides, you're a beautiful Goth girl with a crush on a popular boy! Imagine the possibilities!" Sam just blushed and shook her head.

"Tucker, this isn't a fairy tale. Get a hold of yourself!" Tucker just shook his head.

"Invite me to your wedding!" Sam was about to slap him when she heard something that would shatter her world forever.

"I DON'T LIKE SAM MANSON! AND I NEVER WILL!"

**Sam's POV **

It seemed like time stilled to a stop. He-he doesn't like me? I knew it. No one could ever love a gothic loser. Everyone stared at me when I rose and ran from the table, tears streaming down my face.

"Sam!" I heard Tucker call, but I ignored him. My feet skidded on the tile as I ran into one of the bathroom stalls. Why? Why did I ever like that popular kid anaways? I always knew this would happen. But no… I had to fall in love with a blue eyed boy who…who hates me. I let out a cry of despair. But no one heard me. No one heard my cry of despair.

**Danny's POV**

"I DON'T LIKE SAM MANSON! AND I NEVER WILL!" I huffed. Why wouldn't Dash just let it drop? There was no way I would ever like that Gothic, be-

"Hey, Fenton, look what you did!" jeered Dash, as he pointed toward Sam. She looked at me with such heartbreak, with such despair, as she ran out the room crying. I am such a jerk! I didn't really mean it! Thoughts of everything swarmed through my head as I sat down.

"You should probably go after your crush, Fenton." Said Dash quietly. My face heated up.

"Didn't we just have this discussion? And now she's bawling her eyes out. Because of me." I said softly. Dash nodded his head towards the door.

"Go after her Fenton. She still likes you, and you still like her. Its for both of your own good." I nodded solemnly.

"Thanks Dash. I'm coming Sam." I muttered as I ran toward the girls' bathroom. I poked my head into the girls' bathroom where I heard sobbing. Not just crying, sobbing. My heart dropped to my stomach as I walked in.

"Sam?"

**Sam's POV**

My head jerked up when I heard that voice. The voice that I loved to hear laugh, talk, and sing, even though it wasn't to me.

"What do you want?" I whispered hoarsely. "I thought you didn't like me." I heard him gulp.

"I am so sorry. I'll say that a thousand times over, but I truly am sorry. I understand if you hate me, since I am such a jerk." He said. It was almost like he was beating himself up. I sniffled. So maybe he did like me? No, don't think like that. He just said to the whole school he hated you. I let a few more tears fall.

"Sam…" he took a deep breath. "It might not seem like it, but-" He mumbled the last words.

"What did you say?" He sighed and tried again.

"I like you. I've liked you since the first day I laid eyes on you. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I like you, for you, the most beautiful and amazing Goth I have ever met." I flung the bathroom stall open and put my head onto his warm chest.

"Y-you have no idea how happy this makes me…" I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe I'll be better as a boyfriend then a popular jerk." He confessed, and looked away.

"I like the sound of that…bu-but could that come after today?" I whispered hoarsely. He nodded.

"That's one of the reason's why I like you. You are full of surprises." I smiled and wiped a tear away. Then I punched him.

"OW! What was that for?" Danny asked. I smirked.

"For being a jerk. " Danny smiled sheepishly.

"I kinda deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yep." I said. I slipped my hand into his as we walked out, leaving the past behind us, and making way for a bright future.

**SO FLUFFY! XD Anaways, review please!**


End file.
